


(Mis)Adventures Of Gee and Crayon

by entangledbanks (summerhurleys)



Series: Little Comforts Verse [22]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Cats, Fluff, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, Tumblr ficlet, based on tumblr headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 13:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2653352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerhurleys/pseuds/entangledbanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Holy noodles another fill for the verse! I bet you guys thought I was done, but alas i am not! This was based off of some headcanons a wonderful anon (who goes by Anon S) sent to the verse tumblr (bammyjammies) and I decided to write to relieve my writer's block. Crayon is a sphynx cat that Frank gets for Gee. I hope you guys enjoy the ficlet, expect more to come soon!! :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	(Mis)Adventures Of Gee and Crayon

**Author's Note:**

> Holy noodles another fill for the verse! I bet you guys thought I was done, but alas i am not! This was based off of some headcanons a wonderful anon (who goes by Anon S) sent to the verse tumblr (bammyjammies) and I decided to write to relieve my writer's block. Crayon is a sphynx cat that Frank gets for Gee. I hope you guys enjoy the ficlet, expect more to come soon!! :)

It started when Gerard had felt yucky and Frank had allowed Crayon to sleep in the bed with him while he recovered. Before that, Frank had specifically said that he didn’t want a habit forming with Crayon sleeping in bed with Gerard (even though Crayon was hairless and didn’t even shed) because he didn’t want something bad to happen to either of them over night.

But after Gerard felt better, Frank had lapsed in memory long enough that after a few weeks of Gerard sneaking Crayon into bed with him, it had formed a habit. Frank had tried to fix the habit by making sure to check around Gerard’s bed for the sphynx, and it seemed fine until the middle of the night when Crayon started coming to Gerard’s door mewing pitifully. Of course, with Crayon sounding as sad as she was, Gerard _couldn’t_ leave her alone. The problem didn’t get fixed and Frank had to learn to accept seeing Crayon next to Gerard in the bed in the mornings.

-*-

Gerard and Crayon’s relationship as human and pet was somewhat different from others, because Crayon was _very_ attached to him, to the point of following him everywhere, which Gerard thought was great but Frank grew somewhat frustrated with at points. Especially when Gerard had to go to the corner, Crayon would still try to get to him.

“Crayon! No girl, you see Gee’s in the corner, right? I know you’re smart, sweetheart.” Frank murmurs to her, picking her up before she could scamper away from him into the kitchen where Gerard was serving his time.

In his arms, Crayon whined and wriggled the entire five minutes, even hissing at him towards the end of it, which amused him slightly. When the timer went off, Frank went back into the kitchen, carrying Crayon and letting her go before getting to Gerard. “Are you ready to behave now, Gee? Crayon really missed you while you were over here.” Frank says, wrapping his arms around Gerard, who’s come to him in post-timeout tears.

“Uh-huh! I won’t paint furniture that doesn’t need any paint ever again, I promise Daddy.” Gerard mumbles, burying his head in Frank’s shoulder.

After that, Frank begins to notice _just how much_ Crayon follows him everywhere.

-*-

“Gee? What are you doing under the table?” Frank asks as he absent-mindedly twirls spaghetti on his fork, watching Gee pop back up from under the table for what’s probably the fifth time that evening.

“Crayon was lookin’ hungry, Daddy, so I’m letting her have some of my s’ketti sauce!” Gerard giggles, then putting a forkful of noodles in his mouth and splattering some sauce on his face in the process.

“Gerard, you’re not supposed to feed Crayon people food.” Frank says, looking under the table for himself. Sure enough, Crayon’s at Gerard’s feet, licking her lips like she just ate, and her face didn’t escape a saucy fate.

“Sorry, Daddy. I jus’ thought she might like s’ketti sauce cause they don’t put s’ketti sauce in kitty food.”

All Frank can really do is shake his head and accept Gerard’s apology, for he can understand his little boy’s slightly skewed logic.

-*-

If Gerard liked getting messy concerning art, Crayon was no different. She was always nearby when Gerard was in the garage, large sheet of paper on the ground and bowls of paint around for him to use. Most of the time, Frank supervised this type of art time with a very watchful eye, because paint could get messy quick if it was being used by Gerard in headspace.

This particular time, he hadn’t been expecting Crayon to get in on the finger and hand painting action Gerard was doing, until Crayon had already gotten her paws in three different colors of paint and happened to jump _in his lap._ “Crayon!” Frank says exasperatedly, watching as his sweatpants got covered in green, blue, and yellow paw prints.

From the floor, Gerard giggles wildly at his pet’s antics, his face and arms already messy from paint. “She’s paintin’ a picture on your pants, Daddy!”

Afterwards, once Frank got a good look at the pants and Gerard was out of headspace, they didn’t actually look so bad at all.

“You should definitely keep them, Frank.” Gerard had said when he saw them, grinning at his cat and watching her mew in curiosity as they stood in their bedroom.

Frank did.

-*-

Unlike most cats Frank had ever heard about or encountered, Crayon actually enjoyed her weekly baths. He assumed it was because Gerard almost always bathed her with utmost care and because she knew Gerard enjoyed his baths most of the time.

So Frank actually almost expected for Crayon to try to come in the bathroom and hop in the bath with Gerard. However, he didn’t expect her to _succeed._

He had only left long enough to grab the cup he used for dumping water in Gerard’s hair from the downstairs bathroom, and he came back to see his little boy giggling away while Crayon paddled around in the bathwater.

Getting Crayon to stay out of the bath during Gerard’s bath time became much harder after that, to say the least, and Frank just had to eventually let them both have their baths at the same time.

-*-

Even though Crayon had been sleeping in Gerard’s bed with him for what felt like months now and Frank had all but given up on getting Crayon to stay out, Frank was a least glad that with Crayon in the picture, he got to see the cutest scene every morning.

Whenever he’d go in to wake him up, he’d find Gerard and Crayon cuddled up together. Gerard would have one hand loosely around Crayon and his thumb on the other hand in his mouth because his pacifier almost always fell out overnight, Crayon would be nuzzled into his neck, purring into his exposed skin.

It was almost too adorable for Frank to break it up to start the morning routine, so some mornings he’d take his time to admire the scene before he did, awfully glad he had such an adorable boy and a cute cat to match. Even if said boy and cat could sometimes be weird and wacky as a pair, it was always in the best way.

_end._

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not add on another little part to it, in a separate chapter at some point in the next few weeks.


End file.
